He will always remember
by koolken256
Summary: A song that he held on to for years. A girl, long gone. Or is she? Could she be with him? Momo Is Ember! Past Ember x Oc, Current Pairings in all my stories. One shot.


_"Thinking"_

**"Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

**_"Attacks/kido"_**

**XpagebreakX**

There are reasons Deion didn't like this American town. it holds so many bad memories that he would like to forget. But this was something he had to do. He pulled the small piece of paper with the words of a song.

_'I'm here, now they will remember.'_ He thought.

"Could you tell again why are we here?" Momo asked.

"I told you it's none of your business Momo." Deion said coldly to his lover. For the past few days, Deion has been very moody and angry. Momo wanted to know why he was like this. She looked at the paper in his hands.

"What is that?"

"A song." he didn't even look at, but just kept looking at it.

"Can i see?" she asked.

"No."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You have been very distant from everyone and making us worry about you. Talk to me!" Momo stopped him at what looked like a burned down house. He took one look at it and his eyes flashed with Anger and sadness.

"DAMNIT WHY! WHY DID YOU STOP ME HERE OF ALL PLACES?" he shouted. Momo took a step back in fear.

"Not this place." he whispered as he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have snapped at you like that." he said when he saw the fear in her.

"Deion, did something bad happen here?" Momo asked. he looked up, still holding the paper in his hands.  
"Her name was Ember..."

_Flashback: One year after Deion got back from Heuco Mundo..._

_The small town of Amity Park had no clue that a pair of Japaneses doors opened up in the skis above them. All but one girl about 17 years old. Her name was Ember McClain. Even if some would say she was very beautiful, She was very lonely in life due to being able to see ghost. very few believed her, so when she saw a figure step out and disappeared._

_'I got to be seeing things now.' she told herself as she looked up at the sky. Ember looked at her refection in a small fountain. her dyed blue hair looked almost natural to her tan skin. Above her, a young boy looked over the town. _

_'This is home for the next few months.' he said to himself before heading off to start his work. Before he was out of sight, he locked eyes with Ember. The two shared that moment. Soon they both went on with there day. a few day later, she saw the figure once more. he had beat some type of monster near her school. This was when she got a good look at him. he was clearly Black, about 13 years old, but he wore robes of some kind and had a sword. _

_'Just who is he?' she thought. Unknown to her, he had gotten behind her as she was still looking where he killed the monster._

_"I know you can see me." a voice said behind her. Ember jumped as she turned to see the boy there. _

_"Don't scare me like that kid." she Snapped at him. _

_"Well then don't stare at me from over here, if you wanted to talk to me, it's best to come over and say hi." he said in an annoyed tone. _

_"Sorry, I'm Ember McClain." She said._

_"My name is Deion." he said as he flashed her a smile. _

_"Why are you smiling?" she asked him. _

_"I like meeting new people." he said. Ember studied the strange boy. _

_"Can you tell me just what that thing you killed was?" she asked. _

_"It was a hollow. a lost soul that feeds on other souls. it is part of my job to deal with them." _

_"What is it that you do to have you in a dress?" She asked. A large tick mark grew on Deion's head. _

_"It's not a dress, it is called a shahksho. You see, i'm a shinigam, or death god." Ember's eyes nearly popped out of her head. _

_"You are the god of death?" She asked. _

_"No, i'm one of them. it's a long story, do you have some where we could talk?" He asked her._

_"Yeah, no one is home at my house. come on." he then followed her back to her home. Over the next few months, the two became close friend. Ember's only friend was a dead shinigami that only she could see. She would be like an older sister to him, even if he was years older. They spent the time when he was off duty talking and hanging out. He learned that she was into music and wanted to become a rock star so people would know her name. He told her only about who he was and what his job was, not giving her anything on the afterlife. Soon, September came by and she started her next year of high school. _

_"Oh my gosh! Deion Guess what?" She said one day as he was about to out for hollow patrol. He rolled his eyes and turned towards her._

_"You finally learned that i'm older then you?" he asked sarcastically. This time she rolled her eyes and gave him a light slap on the head. _

_"No dipstick! i got asked on a date with Jack!" She said. _

_"And Jack would be?"_

_"The most popular guy in school!" she said. He smiled._

_'Well now that she staring to make friends, i don't have to worry about leaving her all alone.'_

_"Well i have patrol tonight, you have fun and tell me about it when i get back." he said. he started to head out the door.  
"Take a jacket, it's going to be cold tonight." The night went by without a hollow attack. around 6, Deion headed back to wake Ember up early. On his way, he saw her still up, sitting on a bench._

_"Ember, what the hell are you doing here?" Deion asked. She looked up, her make-up was running due to the crying she did._

_"He... he stood me up." She choked out in a weak voice. he let her cry on his shoulder before he scoped her up and took her home in a flash step. He helped her into bed and soon she was fast asleep._

_'Sleep well, i'll be back later.' He thought. He then left to get revenge for her as he was now on a war path. _

_'No messes with Ember and gets away with it!' He roared in his mind. But he was pulled from the hunt when a large tail smacked him. _

_"Well, looks like i found a shinigami to dine on." A somewhat powerful hollow said. _

_**"Turn to stone, Hanko-tekina mono!"** he called, not wanting to waste time. The Hollow then chagred a cero. When it fired, all Deion did was dodge it. He then cut the hollow down the middle. _

_"I have better things to do besides deal with pest like you." He said before turning to head back to Ember's house to wake her up. But his eyes widen when he saw smoke in the same direction. _

_'Please don't be her house!' He prayed as he flash stepped towards it. But to his Horror, it was on fire. _

_"EMBER!" He shouted his he jumped in. He rushed past many firefighters on his way to her room. It was there he found her. He looked at her chest to see her chain on it, cut. _

_"Ember, wake up." he said softly. her eyes flicker opened as she took a look around the burned room._

_"Deion, what happened?" she asked._

_"You died, you were killed in a fire." He said grimly. she cried in his arms. _

_"Ember, i'm so sorry, this was my fault you died." He said. the older girl placed a hand on the young boy's cheek. _

_"It's not your fault, things just happened." she said._

_"I wanted so much in life, i wanted to be remembered." she said. the tears stopped fall as she looked at her only friend._

_"Will help me with a song?" she asked. he took a look at her chain, it was very long. _

_"I'll do anything." he said. For the next few hours, they worked on a song to have people remember her. they even went to a recording center and Deion mixed the music for the song. it was the only time he heard the song sung. When they were done, Ember took as head and buried it between her breast. _

_"That was your reward for helping me with his." she said. Then she pulled him into a hug._

_"That is for being my friend." she said before giving him a kiss._

_"That was for being the only person to love me." she then looked as him with a sad smile._

_"Will you remember me? Will you remember that i love you?" she asked. He took out his sword and returned the smile._

_"Yes, until the end of time, i will remember your name..."_

_End Flashback..._

"... After that, i konso her." Deion said as he finished his story. Momo was in tears at the end.

"You really have girls throwing themselves at you." she tried to joke to lighting the mood.

"Yeah, but i love you all. Ember was my first kiss. and even thought i was older, she still acted like an older sister." he said.

"So how do you plan on getting people to remember her?" Momo asked. Deion gained a grin on his face as he pointed at a poster for cartoon call "Danny Phantom" and the animation studio was in town.

"I going to give them the song and let them know who she was. That is my plan this time, i hope this one works." he said.

"How long have you been trying?" Momo asked.

"For years, but i have a felling this one will work. i just hope they like a singing rocker ghost." he said...

**XpagebreakX**

Days after he gave the creator of the cartoon the song, Deion and Momo where back in the Soul Society. The clean up for the war with the Quincy has been still going on. One night, Deion walked by Momo's room, only to hear her sing a song that she has never heard before:

Yeah! Oohh!  
It was, it was September  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall  
To you, I did surrender  
Two weeks, you didn't call...

Your life goes on without me  
My life, a losing game  
But you should, you should not doubt me  
You will remember my name

Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name

Your heart, your heart has mended  
Your wrong, now bear the shame  
Like pleasant dreams, in cold December  
Nothing but ashes remain...

Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name  
Oh woah woah!

Ember, you will remember  
Ember, my favorite name  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name  
Yeah! You will remember my name.

This shocked Deion.

_'How? I never shown anyone those lyrics!'_ he thought. he knocked on Momo's door.

"Come in." she said softly.

"Momo, how did you know that song?" he asked her.

"I have always known it, but i never knew why i said Ember." She said.

"Momo, that was the song me and Ember made over 30 years ago." he then pulled out the paper, on it was the song Momo sung word for word...

_Flashback..._

_Ember woke up in the rukongai, everything about her has changed._

_'Where am i?' she asked herself. then an old woman with a younger child came by._  
_"Young lady, are you lost?" she asked._

_"Yes mama, can you help me?" Ember asked._

_"Sure, do you have a name?" Ember froze, she could not remember her name._

_"I don't know what it is." she said._

_"That is fine, i'll give you one. how about Momo?" The old woman said. Momo/Ember nodded with a smile._  
_'I will remember that.' she thought..._

**XpagebreakX**

**An: I hope you all like the one-shot! I just took a trip into my childhood and pulled this out of nowhere. The story of Ember is very tragic to me because i knew of someone just like her and i love her character in Danny Phantom. In this story, my Oc become her only friend, but even that dose not stop fate. It also counts as the origins of Momo Hinamoir. This is canon in all of my Without a surname stories, but does not happen in the timeline of Destiny. only the flashbacks happen in that one.**

**The Reason Danny Phantom is a just a show was because i didn't want to take the time to go over the the difference between a Ghost and a soul from Bleach.**

**This takes place After the War with the Quincy... whenever that my be.**

**Read and Review Please!**

**Deion: I thought you wasn't going to tell anyone about this!**

**Me: Sorry, i just had this stuck in my head**

**Deion: fuck you!**

**See ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Danny Phantom, or the song. I only own the plot and my oc!**


End file.
